


【臣太】〈今天的你還蓋著厚被子嗎？〉

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [38]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 臣試圖說服太一該換季換被子的故事。
Relationships: 伏見臣/七尾太一
Series: A3！短篇 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 1





	【臣太】〈今天的你還蓋著厚被子嗎？〉

**Author's Note:**

> OOC可能有，不適者請迴避。

近日的溫度像是純情的男孩見到喜歡的女孩時的反應一樣，逐漸升高加熱，卻遲遲找不著能夠冷靜平復的剎車點，只得任由心緒等諸多因素脹紅了自己的臉。

雖然有節約大魔王住在宿舍裡時時提醒，但往日的夏季裡他也不會禁止成員們打開空調，頂多是囉嗦幾句「配合電扇一起使用省電」；可今年考量防疫的規定，再加上真正的高溫還未來襲，組長會議的討論結果是暫時不使用空調，相對的是每間房內配置的電扇會更新、沐浴時間也會增加額外開放時段，讓成員們在這不是暑期勝似暑期的日子裡仍能保有清涼舒適。

「啊……好熱啊！」

「既然熱，太一你又為什麼不肯把厚棉被拿去洗呢？」

「因為厚被子蓬蓬的，抱起來比涼被舒服很多啊！」

看著抱著厚被子在床上滾來滾去，卻一面嚷嚷著熱度的太一，臣有些無奈地調整了電扇的強弱，並挪動自己坐著的位置，好讓固定吹拂方向的風能同時涼爽自己與太一的身心。「那你就只能每天都睡得一身汗起床了。」

「咦～可是我以前在家都可以一直抱著厚被子睡覺耶，去年也是啊！」

「去年有空調啊，而且你在家都是裸睡吧？」

「監督老師在怎麼可以裸睡呢！如果監督老師拿傳閱板來找我們結果嚇到怎麼辦？」

「躲進你心愛的厚被子裡，監督不就看不到了嗎？」

「臣哥今天為什麼一直壞心地反駁我啦！」

臣也不知道為什麼。他只曉得天氣轉變以來，每天早起準備早餐、而室友尚未起床時，隔著床架看見對方睡得七仰八叉的模樣，想到的不是幫忙蓋好棉被、調整睡姿；而是因為對方微微汗濕的髮絲、以及偶爾滑落嘴角的水光，令他想到兩人許久未度過的心神蕩漾，導致離開房間後都得去浴間沖涼――某一次撞見要至外地辦事的左京，向來對自己沒有什麼意見的男人交叉手臂上下打量了自己一番，半句話也沒說的轉身而去；不過他留下的一聲嘆息，聽在臣耳裡彷彿是「早知道開放時間讓這些精力過剩的人天天來冷靜，還不如讓他們久久洗一次床單省心」的別有深意。

「臣哥……臣哥！」

「啊？」

「已經很晚了，你不睡嗎？」

「等我把這邊整理完，你先睡吧！」

考量到兩人共用一間寢室，為了避免影響對方，臣搖搖腦袋甩開方才略帶負擔的綺念、加快手邊工作的速度，將東西收拾好放回桌上後，便打算讓電扇輪流轉向，卻在抬眸確認自己和太一的位置是否都能吹到風時對上了亮晶晶的目光。

「你怎麼還沒睡呀？」

「因為很熱嘛。」

由臣的角度望去，先前抱著棉被扭來扭去的太一為了睡眠舒適而寬鬆的衣領此刻滑落至肩頭，因為動作往上纏捲的腰際布料亦露出一小截白皙的腰腹，再加上凌亂的髮絲，讓臣的喉頭不自覺的滾動了一下；遲遲未得到回應的太一，因為踢開腿邊的被子而又再發出「哼～好熱」一聲，讓臣澈底改了原先就寢的主意，決定實踐想了許久的事。原先在調整的電扇方向不修正了，而是為了避免著涼弱化風力，接著大步跨向太一的床架邊，在對方「哇哇怎麼了」的疑問聲中連人帶被地抱了下來放在地上，接著用力地吻了上去。

很熱，怎麼會不熱呢？

原先纏裹在太一身上的厚被此刻已在兩人身下，為了避免宿舍裡唯一女性尷尬的衣物此刻也早早褪去，僅剩下赤身裸體感受棉被的蓬鬆與體溫的失控。因為家事而粗礪的指腹與柔軟的布料前後夾擊，讓太一感受到熱力就快要浸濕身後的棉被，不禁攀附臣的脖頸試圖稍稍降低高熱；可是被單會冷卻，身前的人卻在短時間內都不可能停止燃燒，不說莖身，光是因親吻而貼近的胸膛與腹肌，就讓人感受到汗水猶如蜜釀般黏膩的吸引住彼此。

「好、好熱……」

「蓋被子都不熱了，現在脫光了怎麼會熱呢……」

啄吻中的低語昭然若揭的宣示臣的意圖，太一就算是想逃也躲不開。

一場胡鬧直到清晨。

臣輕手輕腳地將累壞的太一抱到自己的床上、為對方蓋上自己的薄被，伸手探探對方額頭的溫度，確認一切安好後才抱著厚被往外頭走去；縱使一夜沒睡，他的精神卻相當好，意外地覺得神清氣爽。

晨起運動的丞歸來後，看著晾曬在庭院的被單，忍不住在進廚房倒水時問了準備餐點的臣一句：「七尾總算願意換被子啦？」

「嗯，是啊，費了好一番工夫呢！」

「這樣啊，那我也得想想辦法讓紬趕快換一換才行呢。」

「哈哈，是得想個好辦法呢……」

正在澆花的紬突然打了個噴嚏。「奇怪，難道是流汗又吹風扇著涼感冒了嗎？可是厚被子真的很舒服啊……」

**Author's Note:**

> 太一：
> 
> 「臣哥難道都不想要嗎？雖然厚被子真的很舒服，但再這樣下去我就要中暑了！」
> 
> 「啊，臣哥來了！」
> 
> 「這、這比蓋被子還熱，嗚嗚，怎麼還不停下來……」
> 
> 「想了好久的願望被完成了，又有人幫我洗被子，臣哥被子還香香的，滿足。」


End file.
